Snippet
by i'llgivethisago
Summary: This is just a little snippet of a story im writing so that someone on tumblr could review it for me and give me some feedback. I may upload the rest of the story if they think it's okay.


_Basically this is just a little snippet of a fanfic im in the process of writing, I'll delete in a few days. I've just uploaded it because I wanted someone of a Dramione tumblr to read over it and it seemed the simplest way for them to do so. Read if you wish, although there isn't anything else of the story online as of yet._

Numb from the discussion he'd just had with his father, Draco strode towards the library. A few first years scuttled out of his way and he marched towards the large double doors that enclosed the room.

"Dinner starts in 10 minutes, don't be late," He growled the reminder at their frightened faces, releasing the pent-up frustration that was building into an almighty headache. As he entered the library, Madame Prince merely pointed her wand lazily towards the OWL Advanced Reading Section and went back to her work. He rounded the corner of a bookcase and found her, the side of her face flat against a large book, her eyes fluttering delicately as they always did when she fell asleep reading. He smiled, taking pleasure in the fact he knew her so well before taking the seat next to her and stroking the back of her hand.

Trying not to wake her, he set about putting away the various books she'd been studying. When it came to the one she'd fallen asleep on he gently lifted her head and slid the book from her. He closed it and glanced at the cover. '_Shielding Spells: Advanced Aid against the Dark Arts_', Draco just stared at it. Hermione had been telling him only yesterday how'd she'd finished all her OWL papers in Defence Against the Dark Arts, and her practical exam had been that morning at the same time as his. She was still studying, trying to protect herself. She knew she was going to need help, she'd thought ahead enough to know someone was going to attack her. Draco felt his headache worsen ten-fold.

A stirring from the desk brought his attention back in the room. He glanced down to find Hermione smiling sleepily at him.

"God, it's so embarrassing every time you find me asleep in here," She yawned and stretched. "Are you okay Draco?" Her brow creased as she saw his pained face.

"Fine," He flashed a smile onto his face and put out his hand to her. "Shall we go to dinner?" She nodded and took his hand. As they left her study table he quietly slipped the book back onto the shelf behind his back, not wanting to discuss the subject with her. They seemed to have gained an unspoken rule in the past few weeks not to mention the danger she would undoubtedly face one day due to dating him.

As they walked together down the corridors Draco lazily draped his arm over her shoulder, she sleepily snuggled into his shoulder.

"You're so tired at the moment," He chuckled before kissing the top of her head.

"Of course I am, if I'm not studying late every night I'm sneaking out to see you," She smirked.

"Oh, if you're tired we don't have to meet tonight-" She cut him off by stopping their walk, reaching up and kissing him on the lips.

"I'll always want to see you Draco," She smiled and continued to walk.

Draco plastered a smile on his face as they entered the hall together, kissed her on the cheek before going to sit on the Slytherin table as she joined Harry and Ron with the rest of the Gryffindors. The second he was sat down his mind went into overtime. She'd always want to see him, she sounded so definite. This was Hermione Granger, well known Miss Goody-Two-Shoes (not that he didn't love her for it), willing to break the rules for him. Of course he wanted to see her, more than almost anything, except from keeping her safe. So long as she was safe, whatever else happened, he was happy.

Something his father had said kept repeating through his thoughts. _Any enemy our family has will use her to get to you, to get to us_. Draco shuddered, his father had meant she would be an inconvenience to their family, but to Draco it only proved more how she would be at risk constantly until every death eater, follower of Voldemort and general enemy of the Malfoy's was dead. He put his fingers to his temples and rubbed in slow circular motions, trying to ease the pounding headache.

"You okay mate?" Blaise nudged his arm with his elbow.

"Yeah fine," Draco murmured. "Just a bit of a headache,"

"The missus been on your case again eh?" Blaise winked at him.

"What's the mudblood's problem this time," Crabbe grinned as the rest of his friends quickly turned away from the conversation.

"Don't call her that," Draco whispered.

"What?" Crabbe strained his head forwards to hear.

Draco stood up suddenly from the table. "I said don't call her a fucking mudblood!" His wand slashed through the air throwing Crabbe back from the table.

"Mr Malfoy! That is despicable behaviour! 20 points from Slytherin and no supper for you," Professor McGonagall rushed to Crabbe's side to help him up.

"I was leaving anyway," He spat and swept out of the Great Hall, oblivious to the stares from all the other students, including Hermione who after seeing the commotion excused herself from the table.

"Draco?" She ran up the staircase. "Draco!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him round to look at her. "What's going on with you?"

He looked at her. She was beautiful, perfection, everything he could ever want in a girl and still it would never be enough. Her glossy brown eyes gazed at him, trying to read him as always.

"Mione, I spoke to my father-" He started.

"Oh Draco," She cut in, slipping her hand into his. "I know it's hard with him, because, well I know I'm not exactly his favourite person-"

"Hermione, just stop," He pulled her towards a bench at the side of one of the corridors. "The Dark Lord is gaining support, faster than any of you know, the Order doesn't have a chance, neither does the Ministry, God knows he's already infiltrated half of it without anyone noticing," His voice had dropped to a whisper making Hermione have to drop her head onto his shoulder to catch his words. The feeling of her resting on him made him freeze. He put his arm around her tightly and pressed his cheek against the top of her hair. "Hermione, no one is safe anymore, you especially. The Dark Lord will go straight for you-"

She straightened up and turned to face him, his heart sank as he saw her face of defiance and stubbornness. "I don't care," She sniffed. "We've been through this, you're worth it Draco," He smiled and turned away from her. "Don't be patronising, I'm not being naive. I know how much danger I'm in, but this," She clutched his hands in hers and made him face her. "This is what makes it okay," She kissed him on the lips. A sweet, innocent kiss.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me Hermione Granger," He murmured.

"I know," She smiled before glancing at her watch. "Crap, look I'll meet you later, I promised Lavender we'd work on our potions project together in 5 minutes. I'll be in the study hall," She kissed his cheek quickly and turned off down the corridor.

"I love you Mione," He called after her.

She turned and looked at him. "I'd die for you Draco," She bit her lip before turning and continuing on her way.

Fuck. Draco leant back against the wall; the stone was cooling and supportive against his pounding headache. That had not gone the way it was meant to. She was more than willing to risk her lift for him, she had no idea of how horrific the pain that could be caused by Voldemort really was. This was getting far too complicated for his liking. He wished he'd never dragged her into this.

That's when something clicked in his mind. Standing up quickly he knew what he had to do. He could already feel his heart breaking at the thought of it but it was the only way. He began to stride towards his headmaster's study.

* * *

><p>"You, of course, understand Mr Malfoy, the sheer gravity of magic you are wishing to perform will leave Miss Granger at her most vulnerable," Dumbledore lifted his head to focus his gaze on the young man, who raised his chin to lock eyes with his aged professor.<p>

"I know," His mouth went dry. Any long and heartfelt speech he'd planned to make was lost as his mind thought of a future with no Hermione. He flinched, ignoring the burning desire to run from the Headmaster's office, to find Hermione and then leave just the two of them, to forget all about his ridiculous plan_._ Biting down hard on his lip, he focused his attention to the task at hand. "Professor, I can't keep her safe, I know that. With me, she won't ever be safe. Whether or not the Dark Lord is defeated, her life with always be in danger. My father has made that much clear," He slumped down into one of the two arm chairs facing Dumbledore's desk. Exhausted physically and emotionally, he looked a mess.

"I see," The old man studied the youthful male. He was not still the young, confident, if slightly arrogant, 1st year who had joined Hogwarts all those years ago, although he was not yet a man. There was still something about the vulnerable pleading look in his eyes that gave him away as scared, something all men, especially a Malfoy would learn to disguise as they grew older. "Why not just tell all of this to Miss Granger yourself?"

Draco gave a small smirk. "Like Hermione would accept that, I've never met a more stubborn witch in all my life,"

Dumbledore smiled and slowly nodded his head in agreement. "Okay then, you'll agree this seems to be the only option, you wish me to perform the charm now?"

Malfoy's stomach seemed to plummet towards the floor at the words. "No, not yet," He managed to choke out. "Let me say goodbye," It was more of a plead than a request.

"She won't remember Draco," The Professor was blunt yet kind with his statement.

"I will," whispered Draco. "Please, just an hour, that's all I need,"

The pleading look in his eyes touched the Headmaster, so he nodded. "Very well, you have an hour and then I want you to bring her to the hospital wing. Tell her I wish to discuss her future there." Draco was already striding towards the door.

"Oh, and Draco?" Dumbledore called.

"Yes sir," He turned back towards the professor.

"There's no going back once it's been done," He whispered.

Draco merely nodded before swiftly leaving the room, a lump building in his throat.


End file.
